


Flying Fur

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little humorous fluffy drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Fur

Alex looked at the woman in the hot pink shirt. She schooled her expression before turning to Nikita beside her. Nikita was busy nodding and trying hard not to look at her partner in crime. Alex turned back. 'Poop patrol. It sounds... helpful."

"Very helpful," twittered the birdlike Volunteer Coordinator. "Good clean kennels mean many, many healthy puppies finding fur-ever homes." She clasped her hands and smiled beautifully. "Now the cleaning chemicals are over by the end of the runs. Take the hoses and wash down the walls and floor. Just use the hose to wash everything down to the ends where the gutter is." She held her hands open wide. "If you do a good job not only do you get a volunteer t-shirt, but you will get to walk dogs til its time for you both to go."

Alex gave a small jump and threw her arm in a boy-diggity. "Let's get to work!"

"That's the spirit," the Coordinator chirped as she patted Alex and Nikita's arms. Grabbing her pile of folders she zoomed off for the poop free zones of the shelter.

Alex growled, accidentally setting off a nearby Shih Tzu. "Down Cujo," she barked before swivelling toward the now openly amused Nikita. "Poop patrol?"

"Relax Alex. A few days of this and we will be set for cover when the Governor shows up at the end of the month."

"Poop patrol? Let's fax him."

Nikita chuckled. "We can't lojack him by fax. Let's get to work." She grabbed the chemicals and her hose and started to hose down the first run. She shrieked as cold water soaked her t-shirt. She turned, her eyes narrowing. "You bitch," she growled.

Alex wiggled her eyebrows. "I may be poop patrol, but at least I have some eye candy now." She grinned and ducked into the next run.

Nikita came around the corner and they opened fire with the hoses. Alex laughed herself breathless. "Turn about is fair play," announced Nikita. She winked. "Like the blue bra better."

Alex huffed.

The Shih Tzu barked.

Alex saluted. "Ja, mein Herr," she responded. "We just got verbally spanked by a walking hair ball." She shook her head. "So gonna pay for this one Nikita." She smiled and saluting again, then went to work making the shelter safe for truth, justice and pushy hairballs.


End file.
